The present invention is directed to pistol grips specially designed for two-handed gripping of a pistol. Use of both hands, when firing a pistol, steadies the pistol and greatly improves aim and reliability. Numerous weapon stabilizer arrangements are shown in the prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,441,487, 3,184,877, 3,609,902, 3,648,396, 4,321,765 and 4,579,037. None of these arrangements suggests the use of a collapsible stabilizing wing secured to a pistol grip.